


Life Goes On

by orphan_account



Series: The Bookshelf: Cat Returns Gifts and Requests [1]
Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after a tragedy struck the Cat Bureau and Baron Humbert von Gikkingen contemplates life alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an Anon on Tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/>Tumblr</a>)

The normally natural action of turning into a creature of flesh took a bit longer than usual. Was a little more painful. Was a little less flashy.

With a sigh Baron Humbert von Gikkingen stretched his limbs and straightened his suit. After scratching a small itch behind his ear, he stepped away from the small window that he usually rested by and checked for clients. It would be a shame to miss any while he was...away.

At finding none he removed his outer layers and his hat. There was no need for such things when residing in his own home after all. Now what to do.

Tea. Yes, tea was always a good choice.

Walking over to his small kitchen he moved some of him books around so as to not spill anything on them. Small books were a rarity after all, and the spells to shrink them to his size were taxing. Today was a slow day, so he picked out some herbs and spices to give himself a little boost before setting the kettle on the fire. What to do while the tea was cooking....

Angel food cake.

Baron tugged on his sleeves a bit to get them away from his hands before opening the fridge and taking out the desert. When had it been made again? The date escaped him.

"Would you like a slice of angel food cake Mu-" Baron paused mid sentence. No. No that wasn't right.

Getting his senses, Baron slowly put away the dessert before standing in the middle of his kitchen. Alone. Muta had not been around for three months now.

That was the struggle with being an immortal being. Life passed. And while new life took its place it was never quite the same. Coming to terms with that fact was hard. Toto was clear proof of that as he had not come out of his stone form since the funeral.

Muta was and always would be a part of the Bureau. After all, he was the only real cat that worked there, and it as a given fact that you had to find the big cat at the crossroads to find the Refuge. But now that cat was gone. It had been...three months? Baron wasn't too sure on the time. He didn't come out of his statuette form for a long while after the death of the beloved cat.

Haru had prepared the funeral. That sweet girl. She still came by to visit every once in a while, but because of the lack of clients there really was no need for her assistance. Muta's death pained her too. He could see it in her eyes.

The kettle whistled, long and sharp, breaking Baron of his trance. Shaking the old memories off, he reached into the cupboard to grab a cup. Just one.

A knock at the door startled him, and nearly made him knock some of the china onto the floor. Quickly closing the cupboard and slipping on his outer layers, Baron took a breath before opening the door.

"'cuse me sir. Are you the Baron?" a heavily accented voice came from below him. Looking down he saw a small tabby cat. The kitten was noticeably thin, as he could see the indents of her ribs through her thick fur. He probably wouldn't be able to though if her fur wasn't so dirty. The poor child was probably a stray."

Clearing his throat, Baron put on his best smile and opened the door a little bit wider for the child. "Yes I am. And may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Sweetie," she introduced, curtsying clumsily. He led her inside gently, allowing her to sit on the couch despite her matted fur. The couch could be washed.

"It's very nice to meet you Sweetie. If I may ask, why have you sought out the Cat Bureau?" Baron questioned. He wasn't used to such young customers, but his experience with Lune and Yuki's kittens gave him something to go by.

Sweetie looked around curiously before turning back to Baron. "I'm 'ooking for Muta. Is he 'ere?"

Baron's breath caught in his throat at the mention of his old friend, but he quickly suppressed his rising emotions. "I am...very sorry dear but Muta...passed away recently."

"Oh," Sweetie gasped. "I'm 'orry!"

"It's not your fault," Baron's chuckle was humorless. "How did you know Muta?"

"'e brought me food som'imes," Sweetie explained as she fiddled with her paws. "'e was very nice. 'e told me to 'ome here if I didn't see 'im for awhile though."

"I see..." Baron trailed off. "Would you...would you like some angel food cake and tea?"

Sweetie's eyes lit up at his question, and she began to bounce in her seat. "Would I! I dunno what tea is sir but 'll try it! Thank you!"

Baron chuckled at her enthusiasm as he walked to the fridge to get out the angel food cake. After sampling a small bit himself to make sure that it wasn't stale, he cut a generous slice for the kitten before pouring the tea. He almost asked for her preference before realising she probably wouldn't have one. A moment of thought later and he poured just a bit of milk in it and some sugar. After all, she was just a child.

"Here you go," Baron said as he handed her the plate and cup. "Be careful. The tea is warm."

"Mhm!" Sweetie nodded before tearing into the cake. She ate it so fast that Baron was sure she was going to have a stomach ache later, but he decided to withhold that information for now. Now she inspected the tea. After sniffing it once and sticking a finger in to test the temperature, she took a small sip before spitting it out. "Tastes 'ike grass!"

 

Perhaps everything would be okay after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The anon asked for bittersweet and I deliver. This is my first TCR fanfiction ever so please be gentle.


End file.
